The Fantasy
by emilyclementineee
Summary: Eli's life has been going downhill since his breakup with Clare.  When he meets Imogen things seem to get better, but what if everything she was telling him turned out to be lies?
1. Look Alive, Sunshine

**First Fanfiction ever! This is kind of a prologue, but not really. It just sort of sets everything up. Feedback is totally appreciated! **** And I need to thank Kristine (****only_here_in_your_arms****) for helping me edit some of it! 3**

"Keep it together, don't fuck this up," Eli thought to himself, looking at the computer screen. He was growing more and more frustrated by the moment. It was like he had all of the ideas in his head, but the second he tried to write it down it came out wrong. Too sappy, too dark, not realistic enough, too fluffy, or just plain bad. Writing was always an escape for Eli. He was a writer, after all. Usually when he was writing other things disappeared, the anxiety and the pain faded away. He craved the feeling of being immersed into the story and not in his own life. Not being able to write felt like the one thing that was keeping him sane had been ripped away from him. He got up quickly from the computer and hobbled to his locker. Everything was a reminder of how painful the last few weeks had been for him, he couldn't even walk without having to remember what he had done and lost in the weeks prior. Suddenly Eli was pulled out of his consuming thoughts when he bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry," He mumbled.

"It's absolutely fine, Eli Goldsworthy," She said with a smile. Eli looked at her; she had dark hair, pulled away from her face into two buns. She had what almost seemed like a permanent smile. She looked vaguely familiar to Eli, but he couldn't place a name on her. He was a little surprised at the use of his full name and couldn't help but be curious as to how she knew it.

"Do I know you?" He asked curiously.

"Imogen Moreno! I'm in your drama class. You're in grade 11 too, you used to date Clare Edwards, but she dumped you before spring break, so you crashed your vintage hearse. Where did you even acquire a vintage hearse?" She talked at a mile a minute. Eli was taken back to say the least at the bluntness in the girl's voice.

"It...It was a present from my parents...How do you know all that?"

"Oh you know, Degrassi Rumor Mill, common sense, all that good stuff!" The bell signaling to go to class rang, "Oh look at that, we better get to class! I'll see you in Drama Class, Eli Goldsworthy!" She walked off to class quickly, almost skipping. Eli was somewhat mystified by the girl, but mostly just confused. He had barely seen her before and it seemed like she knew more about him then he did.

He walked into English and couldn't shake the feeling that there was something at least a little strange about Imogen. The way she carried herself, and the way she knew everything about him was just a little strange to Eli. She was different and he couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Then he felt a light tap at his shoulder, "Mr. Goldsworthy, a moment please?" Ms. Dawes asked. "I just read your first draft of the play, and I must say, it's really not your best."

Eli let out a heavy sigh, "I'm trying, okay? I just can't get it to sound like I want it to. I'll make it better, I promise."

"Have you considered looking for outside opinions? I know that Clare isn't an option anymore...but have you considered finding a new 'muse'?" She scanned the classroom and thought about it, "What about Imogen Moreno? You know her, right? She's in Drama with you? She's quite enamored with your writing. Maybe you could brainstorm with her?"

"I...Yeah, I'll think about," He said, trying to comprehend the idea of asking for outside help with his writing. Usually Clare was always his editor, and really the only person other then Adam that he was okay with sharing his ideas with. Now it seemed like he just needed to keep his thoughts and ideas to himself. Ms. Dawes nodded at Eli and walked back to her desk. Her idea of talking to Imogen was still in the front of Eli's mind. She did seem different; maybe she could understand some of the dark thoughts that went through his mind. He still wasn't ready to trust anyone new just yet.

English came to a close quickly and soon he was off to Drama Class where he would once again encounter Imogen. He took his seat next to Fiona, who smiled at him and asked eagerly about the script, "So how is it coming along? New ideas? When do you think it'll be ready by?"

"Soon, okay Fiona?" Eli snapped.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just excited to see what you can come up with,"

"It's okay... Umm... We can start casting whenever you want, I think we have good enough grasp on the characters."

"Why not today?" Fiona asked eagerly.

"Okay...if anyone is actually ready to audition,"

Within seconds Imogen shot out of her seat, raising her hand, "I can audition!" Eli nodded for her to go ahead. She sashayed her way to the stage and quickly a dramatic look came onto her face, she recited a dramatic monologue and by the end managed to have a single tear in her eye. Eli and Fiona were impressed at the almost overly dramatic show.

"That was great, Imogen," Eli said, standing. Imogen walked back to her seat while a few other prepared children went up to audition. Soon enough class let out, and Imogen went to talk to Eli.

"So did you really like it?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I did...You did one of my favorite pieces,"

"I know! That's why I chose it!" Imogen smiled, a little two happy.

"How did you-" He cut himself of, "Where did you come from?"

Imogen smirked, "Oh you know, here, there. Either way, I guarantee that you'll never meet anyone else like me." Once again she waltzed away and left Eli there confused.

"Hey man," Adam said, walking up and smacking Eli's back, "You look confused. Who was the girl?"

"Imogen Moreno," Eli stated, matter-of-factly, "She's…strange." Eli was still slightly mystified by the girl. Part of him wanted to like her, but the other part was confused, and a little annoyed by her. He was unsure of how to react to most of the things she said. She seemed almost dangerous. Something about made Eli uneasy, like she was just keeping up an illusion.

"Well she certainly looks like it. So videogames at my house tonight?"

"Rain check? I've got to finish the script," Eli said, frustrated once more.

"Dude, you've been working on that script non stop for three days, I think it's time for a break," Adam said, taking the printed copy of the script from his hand.

"I have to Adam!" Eli yelled. Adam looked startled, and Eli immediately felt guilty for snapping at him, "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed. I really need to finish it, that's all."

"It's okay… Just be careful, okay? You seem really edgy and I can't have you doing anymore stupid stuff on my watch," Adam replied with a chuckle. They walked to class together, joking along the way.

Eventually they day, which felt like an eternity, came to an end, and in the back of Eli's very crowded mind, he was thinking about Imogen.


	2. Fighting For Nothing

Morning came quickly for Eli. Sleep was something that was usually non-existent, and he was no stranger to waking up exhausted. He rolled out of bed, still wearing his clothes from yesterday, and went down stairs. He sat at the table and stared blankly at his bowl of cereal. The thought of eating nauseated him. "Hey, kid that lives in my house, are you going to eat that or just look at it?" Bullfrog asked sarcastically.

"I'm not hungry…I'll eat at school. Do you think you could drive me now?"

"You'll be an hour early, Kiddo. What's the rush?" Bullfrog asked, taking the cereal bowl from him.

"I just have some stuff that I have to do for the play," Eli said, going to get his backpack.

"All I hear about these days is your play, and I don't even know what it's about," Bullfrog said with a chuckle.

When Eli got to school he waited patiently for Fiona, but before she could get there, he felt a tap on his shoulder, "How's the script coming along, Mr. Goldsworthy?" A familiar voice said.

Eli looked back to see Imogen standing there. She was dressed eccentrically as usual. "Oh hey, Imogen…It's going along really well, actually,"

"Care to share what it's about?" Imogen giggled, "Hey! That rhymed!"

"It's actually about my last relationship," Eli said quietly.

"With Clare Edwards? Did you include how she manipulated you? Or how you deserve better? I mean…" She said, cutting herself off.

"What do you mean?" Eli was a little offended at what she was saying.

"Well I mean, she really used you if you think about it. She just wanted support, which I guess you gave her, but she didn't really love you. I mean she dumped you when you needed her." She stated.

"You don't know anything about that! Clare was amazing! I didn't deserve her!" He said, immediately getting defensive.

"You need to get over her, Eli. She wants you to be upset, and the best way to make her miserable is to get over her."

"I can't! I'm still in love with her!" Eli yelled.

"You can't love someone who doesn't love you back, and she obviously doesn't. I mean think about it, Vegas Night she totally wanted to be with Fitz, she didn't want to go to the Gothic Fiction Festival with you, she hated your car, and she hated everything about you. I bet she never loved you at all."

"I…She…You really think so?" Eli said, opening up to the idea. It hurt him to think of that, but at the same time, it made sense. Clare was never perfect for him; he had to get over her. It gave him a new idea for the script, "Imogen, you're right. Look if you see Fiona tell her I'll give her the script at lunch, okay?" Eli said, going to the MI room. He was going to rewrite the script, from a better outlook. One where Clare was the one who destroyed the relationship.

Eli sat in front of the Drama Room when lunch rolled around, proofreading the script that he was going to hand into Fiona. He was proud of his work, and was sure that it was going to be a success_. Love Roulette_ was a story of love, lust, and betrayal, or at least that was the pitch Eli was going to give Fiona. He looked at the papers in his hand, and walked into the drama room, to await Fiona's arrival. Minutes later she walked into the drama room, "Okay, give me the script!" She flipped the first page and started reading, "This is amazing, Eli. So who did you have in mind for casting so far?"

"Imogen delivered a great audition, I think she'd made a great lead…" Eli said, thinking aloud.

"Are you sure? I mean she seems kind of…over the top," Fiona argued.

"She is…but I think that's why she'll be perfect!"

"I don't know… I'll think about it, okay?" Fiona said, and then went back to reading the script.

Eli's mind was fully immersed in the play. Part of him was on edge about writing something so personal, autobiographical even, for everyone to see. On the other hand, he knew it would make Clare's blood boil, and she at least deserved that. Eli was still upset over everything that had happened, but in writing the play and talking to Imogen, he discovered something new. Clare was the manipulative one; she hurt him just as much as she claimed to be hurt by Eli. He gave her everything and she returned almost nothing. After writing the script, Clare was the evil one through his eyes. As far as her was concerned, this was the best way to get over her.

When lunch ended, he was more than ready to go to English and see Clare, something he usually dreaded. He saw her in her seat by the time he got to the classroom, "Hey, Clare," He said almost happily as her past Clare, "Do you still need an interview with me for the paper?"

"Uh, yeah I do, Eli," She said timidly. She was trying her best to avoid Eli, since her little outburst at Above The Dot.

"Can we do it now?" Eli asked. He felt like he was on top of the world. Everything was looking up for him. They play was going well; he was getting over Clare, all thanks to Imogen.

"Sure, Eli," she pulled out a tape recorder, "Okay, what's the play about?"

"Love Roulette, it the story of a boy and a girl, they fall madly in love, but then some Jesus freak comes around and the girl falls for him instead. The girl uses the boy for support and then ditches him when he needs it, the girl-"

Clare cut him off, "Eli, is this supposed to be about our relationship?"

"It's based to true events, but who knows?"

"That's not what happened, and you know it!" Clare said, growing more upset.

"I don't know Clare, that's how it feels from my perspective." Eli snapped.

"Whatever, Eli. Class is going to start," Clare said, slightly heartbroken. She didn't understand how Eli could suddenly feel that way about her. She loved him, and he knew that. Breaking up with him was one of the hardest things that she'd ever done. She really just wanted everything to be okay between the two of them, even though she knew that chances were that wasn't going to happen. Something changed about Eli, just in the past few days. His words hurt her more than she expected them to, and she wasn't sure how to feel about the play. When English ended she walked up to him and asked, "Do you really feel that way about us, Eli?"

Eli nodded, "I do."

"How? You know that I loved you! How could you even think that I loved Fitz? Or that I was using you?"

"Someone opened my eyes to the truth, Clare. I have to go, I'll talk to you later." Eli said coldly. He walked away, firmly believing what he said. He went to the drama room, ready to hear what Ms. Dawes and Fiona had to say about the script. He watched as Ms. Dawes walked in with Fiona. They both seemed happy, and a weight lifted a little off Eli's chest.

"I loved your script, Mr. Goldsworthy. So dark, but so uplifting at the same time," Ms. Dawes raved.

"I'm glad you liked it," Eli replied. Ms. Dawes nodded and walked away. Eli turned to Fiona and spoke, "How much convincing did it take to get her to that point?"

"Not much, actually," Fiona smiled, "It's a great script, Eli. Don't second guess yourself!" She rubbed his shoulder for a second, and then went to follow Ms. Dawes. Eli sighed a sigh of relief. He knew his script was good, but showing his work to other people was always a little nerve wracking. Within a few moments Fiona came back, "So, casting? I'll post the sigh up sheet for more auditions, okay?"

"Sounds good, Fiona," Eli said, "What about the people we've already seen?"

"No one has really stuck out yet, I mean Imogen's did…but not for the right reasons," She said, looking through papers.

"Really? Because I think she might just be perfect for our lead," Eli stated.

"Why thought? She was over the top, and it was just a little bit much."

"She understands the angle I'm going for with the character, I mean we can always have her tone down the acting."

"I don't understand why you like her so much, but I'll keep her in mind, okay?" Fiona raised her eyebrow, hoping for approval from Eli. He nodded and went back to thinking about Imogen. There was still something about her that he couldn't get off of his mind. She was so right about the situation with Clare. It was like she could read his mind. It was mystifying almost.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Eli got home, collapsed on his bed, and just sat there a while thinking. Everything was clearer now, but at the same time even more confusing. He was over Clare. Completely over her, or at least her was close to that point. He felt better knowing that. Adam was the same old Adam. Always there for him whenever it was needed. Then there was Imogen. She was so foreign to him. She was someone new, and she was right, Eli had never met anyone like her. Her bluntness, honesty, and strangeness was something that Eli found hard to find in people. But still, there was something unsettling about her. Something almost fake, but Eli couldn't tell what it was. He wanted to get to know her, but he also felt like it might be better to keep his distance. She seemed hard to figure out, but at the same time translucent. Eli was trying his hardest not to want to figure her out more, but he really did. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. Cece walked in and sat down on the bed. "Hey Baby Boy, I haven't seen you much in the past few days, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is still great. I've just been busy with the play. I gave Ms. Dawes and Fiona the final draft of the script today and they loved it. It's turning out great," Eli said, getting more and more excited.

"That's great. Bullfrog said that you were having a hard time, but I guess that's not the case anymore." Cece said, rubbing his leg maternally.

"I figured it out, I had to get some help, but it turned out great."

Cece raised an eyebrow, "What kind of help?"

"Her name is Imogen. She's different, I don't know how to explain it, she helped me figure out my feelings for Clare, and she gave me the ideas that I needed to finish the play,"

"Another girl, so soon after Clare? Are you sure that's what's best right now?"

"I'm over Clare," Eli said flatly.

"It's only been two week, honey. You can't be over her that fast."

"I am. She was using me, I don't need her anymore."

"What? She wasn't- Honey are you feeling alright?"

"I'm great, I've never felt better!"

"Okay…you know where to find me if you need me…" Cece said. She was concerned, but she didn't want to pick at it. She got up and left the room quickly. Eli sat there, focused on Imogen, but sleep came quickly.

The next morning Eli got up and got to school early to talk to Fiona. They blocked the first few scenes of the play, and talked about casting more. He was sitting on the stage when Imogen walk in and sat down next to him.

"Go on a date with me," She said, with the same cheery disposition as always.

"What?" Eli stuttered a little bit in surprise, "I just broke up with Clare, I can't. We're…. No, I can't. I'm sorry Imogen."

"You said you were over Clare, and you know you want to," Imogen said, putting her hand on his thigh.

"I am over her…but no over her enough to date again," Eli was still stuttering, he felt anxiety flooding over him, "And I don't like you that way."

"Come on, Eli, I'm perfect for you," Imogen said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No one is perfect for me, I'm messed up. No one wants to be with me," Eli said. He felt like he was speaking the absolute truth. He didn't deserve love. He was going to be alone forever, and that was just the way it was supposed to be. He was unlovable, to messed up for anyone to want, or at least, that was how it felt to him.

"Eli, Eli, Eli, I'm messed up too. You just need to give it a chance, I promise, we'll be great together," She took hold of his hands, "Everything that's wrong with you is just in your head."

"Exactly, I'm crazy!" Eli said, growing more frustrated with her each second.

"I am too!" She exclaimed, "I understand you, Eli. No one else does. I mean, think about it, Clare always doubted you, and she never really trusted you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes, I do. I promise, now please, one date. That's all I'm asking for," She said, pouting a little bit.

Eli sighed. He didn't like being pressured into things, but part of him did want to date her, "Okay, fine. Just one date."

"Great. How about tomorrow? After school?"

"Sounds fine," Eli, said, "Now, I have to go," He murmured. Imogen nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He walked away and was truly confused as to what he had just gotten himself into. He didn't want to date anyone, he really didn't. Especially not Imogen, but at the same time he did. He figured that he would just go on the date, get it out of his system, and then be over it. He needed to be over it, to be over everything. He needed to immerse himself in the play and not think about anything. That's exactly what he thought he needed, and that was what he intended to do. But still, he was nervous about what was going to happen tomorrow, even if he didn't exactly know what that was.


	3. Breathe Until Tomorrow

**I'm sorry that I've been gone! But I'm back! Once again thank you so much to Kristine (only_here_in_you_arms) for all of the editing help! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. **

"You have a date," Adam thought aloud, "So does this mean you're over Clare?"

Eli slammed his book shut at looked at Adam from across the couch. They were in the Torres' basement; Eli was reading while Adam played video games. Usually Eli would join him, but today he needed to take his mind of everything. The date with Imogen was all that he could think about. He couldn't take another heartbreak, he couldn't fall for her, and he just needed to be alone. He felt the safest just being alone. Adam didn't even look up from the screen when he spoke and Eli was beginning to grow frustrated with him. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Well you're going on a date! That's gotta be some kind of improvement." Adam said, nearly falling off the couch, trying to keep his kill streak intact.

"She ambushed me. I didn't know what to say, so I guess I just said yes. I don't know. I'm not over Clare though, I know that part for sure."

"Do you _like_ Imogen?" asked Adam, putting emphasis on the like, much as Eli did when he talked to Adam about Fiona a few months prior.

That was the part of the equation where Eli was confused. He was still very much in love with Clare, but there was something about Imogen that he liked. She was different, different in a way that Clare wasn't. She was refreshing, and it almost seemed like someone like her could be good for Eli. Still, there was something about her that seemed wrong. Like it was an act or something. Either way, the girl knew what she wanted and how to get it, and Eli couldn't help but admire that. Alas, he refused to let himself like Imogen. First of all, he wasn't over Clare. Second, he couldn't take another heartbreak, or to hurt Imogen. She seemed like a nice girl, after all. Eli pondered his answer for Adam for a good minute before replying, "I don't know. Should I?"

Adam looked away from the screen, "You don't know? How do you not know?"

"I'm confused about it, okay? She's different, but she's not Clare."

"No one is going to be Clare! Well, I mean, except Clare. But seriously, man, you need to move on. I know that you loved her or whatever, but you need to get over her."

"I can't, Adam! She was my everything! Everything! And not everyone just expects me to be over her because she dumped me! I can't just get over her! I love her! And I know that I shouldn't, but I do-" Eli cut himself off, realizing that he was raising his voice, "I mean…I'm sorry I yelled."

Adam looked surprised at the outburst from Eli. He had been so calm since the break up that it was a little shocking to see him yell like that, "Eli, go on the date. Have fun. Try to forget, okay? Imogen could be good for you. She's…different."

"You're right, I will. What would I do without you, Machismo?"

"You'd win at videogames a lot more!" Adam joked, handing Eli a controller.

Eli rolled out of bed and limped to his dresser. He took his shirt off and put on a clean polo. _Today is the day, _he thought. He was feeling better about his date with Imogen since his little talk with Adam. For once it felt like things were looking up a little. He got ready, ate breakfast, and was at school in record time. He talked to Fiona about the script before school started, and soon enough it was time for drama class.

Eli sat quietly in his seat when Imogen came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "I was just coming to confirm that we are still going on a date tonight." She said formally, staring the ground.

"I get my cast off right after school, but after that I'm all yours."

"Really? Good. Pick me up at 5?" Imogen asked. She whipped her head up so quickly that the cat ears atop her head almost fell off.

"Uh, I still can't drive and I don't know where you live." He replied skeptically.

Imogen bit her lip, "Oh right. Just meet me at The Dot then and dress nicely, okay?" Shortly after she spoke she scurried away, keeping her head down. Eli smirked to himself. She was definitely different.

Within seconds Fiona was next to him asking about Imogen, "Did I hear the word 'date'?" She asked inquisitively.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Yes, you did."

"Oooh! I want details!" Fiona squealed.

"There are none. She asked me out, I said yes, it's pretty casual." Eli said in a monotone voice.

Fiona's face dropped, "Come on, Eli, there must be more! What about Clare?"

Eli grimaced at her name. For once the thought of Clare hadn't crossed his mind all day, and Fiona just ruined that, "I don't know. Can we not talk about this?"

"Please, I want to know! Aren't we friends? I mean, I didn't think you were over Clare; you don't look like you're over Clare. She's such a nice girl, I liked you two together! She looked like she really loved you." Fiona gawked.

"Can we not_ talk _about this?" Eli yelled. Suddenly every eye in the classroom was on him. He didn't mean to yell at Fiona. Lately his emotions just felt out of control. The way she was talking about Clare, the words she used, it hit him like acid. He had to make her stop; he had to make the pain of hearing things like that stop. He calmed himself down and stifled a cough.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, something you'd like to share?" Ms. Dawes asked.

"No, sorry." He replied, keeping his head down.

Fiona looked at him with a sympathetic face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset or anything."

Eli smiled at her and tried his best to focus on what Ms. Dawes was saying, but couldn't help but think about what Fiona said. Sometimes looking back on his relationship with Clare it felt like she never loved him. It was almost nice to hear from someone that she did, but at the same time that hurt more than anything. He just wanted her back and the thought of that not being a possibility was earth shattering.

Soon enough the bell rang, signaling lunch. He met up with Adam at his locker and the two of them walked to the cafeteria together to eat. "So are you excited for your _date_?" Adam nudged Eli's arm as he said the last word.

"I guess. Imogen seems excited," Eli noted halfheartedly.

Adam looked at Imogen across the room. She was dreamily staring at Eli and doodling in her notebook. "Of course she's excited, she totally digs you."

"That's pretty obvious, Adam."

"I know, I know. Just stating the facts."

The two boys talk as usual for the next few moments then Eli happened to look up from his food, and what he saw was more painful than anything he could have expected. Sitting a table where Eli and Clare once sat were Clare and Jake sitting, laughing happily. Without warning Jake leaned in and soon the couple was kissing, full on. They were a picture perfect couple and it killed Eli to see them. He stood up and walked out of the room, he heard Adam call after him, but it didn't matter. He needed to get out of there, that much was for sure. All he wanted was to go home, go somewhere, go anywhere and forget the pain. It was like suddenly everything that he had been pushing away came rushing towards him in a wave. The pain was near crippling as he left the school. He walked as quickly as his cast allowed trying to get to his house. It was several blocks from the school but it was the only place he could go. Neither of his parents would be home, and he was just looking forward to the silence.

After a half hour of walking he reached his house. He opened the door and dropped his things in the doorway. He went up stairs to his room, which was acceptably clean after months and months of trying to get it that way. His hoarding felt like a problem of the past in this moment. His head was spinning. Images of Clare and Jake flashed through his mind. He was hurting almost as much as he was the night Clare broke his heart. All of the heartache, longing, pain, and emptiness he felt were flooding back to him. He sat down at his desk and held the picture of him and Clare that he had kept. They were sitting together on the bench where they had their Romeo and Juliet kiss, looking happy, as ever, at the time they were exactly that. They were a young couple in love, but all of that felt like it took place years ago for Eli. It was like it was a different world where things worked out, but here everything was broken.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed at the photo, "I hate you! You broke my heart! Why? I did everything for you! I loved you, that was all I ever did. I loved you with all my heart. I was there for you, you were my everything, and you broke my heart. What did I ever do? How could you do that? Did you ever actually love me? Or were you just using me? How could you sit there with him and look so happy, when I'm still completely broken? Did I ever mean anything to you? Did I, Clare?" He threw the picture across the room and watched it shatter as it hit the wall. Then without warning Eli felt drained. Any energy he had was completely spent on his little outburst. He sent Bullfrog a quick text saying that he left school early and the collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Eli was woken up what felt like hours later by his dad standing over his bed, shaking him, "Kid, wake up. We gotta go get your boot off."

"What?" Eli sat up, slightly confused.

"You heard me. Are you feeling alright?" Bullfrog cocked an eyebrow at his son.

Eli tried to gather his thoughts, avoiding thinking about anything that happened earlier in the day. "Yeah, I was just tired." "Okay, well I don't want you missing to much more school." Bullfrog responded nonchalant.

The afternoon was going by quickly. Eli's head felt clearer after his breakdown. He looked in the mirror as he rolled up the sleeves to his black dress shirt. He felt better now that his cast was off and he had time to get over the episode he had earlier in the day. He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket, checking the time. It was 4:45, which left him just enough time to walk to The Dot. He wondered what Imogen had in store for this little date of theirs, but knowing Imogen he was sure it would be nothing short of spectacular. He walked out of his house and took a deep breath in, the day outside was beautiful. The sun was out and it was warm, but not too warm. A pretty nice Friday, even by Eli's gloomy standards.

The walk to The Dot was short, but when he walked in the door he saw Imogen sitting in at a corner booth. She waved at him with an excited face. He walked over to see that coffee was already ordered for the both of them. Imogen stood up and hugged him, "Hi! You're right on time! I got you a latte with one sugar, and I know you usually get it hot, but it's pretty warm out so I figured you would want it iced," she spoke quickly, putting emphasis on certain words.

"How do you know my coffee order?" Eli asked skeptically, she was right, and that was what he got every time, but he didn't expect her to know that.

Imogen stuttered a little, "Oh you know, I'm just a keen observer of human behavior!"

Eli found her response a little strange, but he didn't really think too much into it. "So you are…"

They both sat down and a silence fell over the two of them until Imogen broke it by saying, "So tell me about yourself, Eli Goldsworthy."

"I think you already know plenty about me. Don't you?" Eli inquired, "I want to know about you." Eli saw this as the perfect opportunity to figure Imogen out. He was still confused about her, and he was dying to figure out if everything about her was genuine, or just an act.

"I'm Imogen Moreno, been going to Degrassi for a few years now, born and raise here, I live with my mom, I want to be an actress, I had a brother but he died, I like kittens, I'm really good at spelling and writing in cursive, I hope to move out as soon as I'm 18, I have double jointed thumbs, I need to learn how to drive but I have no one to teach me, and I really like the color blue," She said quickly, smiling the whole time.

"Why just with your mom?" Eli asked, trying to not sound insensitive.

"My dad left us. Not a big deal," Imogen said casually.

"He left you guys? I'm sorry, but isn't that usually a big deal?"

"Eh," Imogen picked at her fingernail, "I never liked him very much."

"Okay?" Eli said, "I'm sorry about your brother. What happened?"

"Car accident," Imogen said flatly.

"I'm sorry, I know how that feels. My girlfriend-"

Imogen cut him off, "Julia, I know. "

"How did you know about Julia?" Eli was very confused. The only people at Degrassi that knew about Julia were Adam and Clare.

"You mentioned it yesterday, don't you remember, silly!" She said overly hyper, once again.

Eli rattled his memory, and could not remember telling her anything about Julia, but figured that he must have. "Okay? So you still can't drive?"

Imogen shook her head, "Nope! No dad, no brother, mom and I don't really get along. I don't have anyone to teach me."

"I could teach you," Eli suggested.

"Really!" Imogen exclaimed.

Eli chucked, "Yes, really. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Imogen's smiled faded a little as he said the word friend, but it was till prominent on her face. Eli was surprised at how the date was going thus far. He was really learning some things about Imogen. She seemed to have it harder than he expected, and it truly surprised him how cheery her disposition was. She seemed to have a lot going on in her life, and part of Eli was curious to know about it.

They talked happily for a while longer when the little bell on the door of The Dot jingled, signaling that someone entered the establishment. Eli looked back to see Jake and Clare enter happily. Suddenly his chest hurt. Imogen must have noticed because she stood up quickly and said, "Let's go to the park!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the door, and made a special effort to giggle as she passed Jake and Clare. They got outside as Imogen exclaimed, "Can you believe her?"

"Uh, well, I'm kind of doing the same thing to her. I mean by being her with you." Eli said guiltily.

"I just mean in general. Everything she's done in the past too you. It's awful, but I'm going to stop now, before I get mean." Imogen quickly mumbled.

"That's probably for the best." Eli said.

They walked to the park and halfway there Imogen grabbed his hand saying, "We're on date! The least you can do is hold my hand!" So they walked the rest of the way hand in hand until they came to a little playground. Imogen ran to the swing, squealing like a child. She sat down on one and called back to Eli, "Can you push me, please?"

"You can't get going by yourself on a swing?" Eli asked as he walked over.

Imogen scoffed, "No, I do, silly! I just think it's more fun if I have someone to push me!"

"Alright," Eli started pushing her on the swing. Imogen giggled in delight, she sounded like a small child. When she got as high as she could go, without warning she went flying off the swing. Eli was startled, but she managed to land on her feet, looking somewhat like a gymnast. Eli clapped slowly, "I'd give that a 9.5," He said sarcastically.

Imogen pouted, "Why not a ten?"

"The dismount was a little sloppy," He joked. Then it hit him, was Eli Goldsworthy actually having fun on this date? Was he actually starting to like Imogen? He felt happy, carefree, an effect that it seemed only Imogen had on him. "Anymore plans for the evening?"

Imogen pondered for a second, "Hmm, I don't know… Catch me if you can!" She said as she raced away from Eli, who followed suit quickly. They chased around the park laughing and having a good time until Imogen tripped on the grass and Eli went down with her. They rolled around for a moment laughing. Then without warning Imogen leaned over and kissed Eli. At first it didn't register to Eli what was going on. Imogen was on top of him almost, kissing him, slowly and sweetly, but it still took Eli by complete surprise. Part of him wanted to pull away, but he was enjoying it too much. Then Clare flashed though his head and he hastily took his head away. Imogen looked at him with a confused face, "Did I do something wrong?"

Eli shook his head, "No, no it's not you. I liked that, I really did, I just…I think we're moving to fast." Eli was trying to gather his thoughts, but everything felt scrambled. He chose his words carefully, trying not to hurt Imogen. He did have feelings for her, but they weren't half as strong as his feelings for Clare.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," She muttered while she fixed the sweatbands around her wrist. Eli followed her movement and when she lifted up the sweatband he saw a flash of white.

"What was that?" He asked.

Imogen froze, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Eli Goldsworthy!"

"Yes, you do. On your arm, it looked like a bandage. Are you okay?" Eli asked. He knew what he saw, but he didn't want to believe it.

Imogen continued to stutter as she spoke, he face was pale white, "I'm fine, perfectly fine. I don't know what you're talking about, because I assure you I'm great!"

"The what's on your wrist?"

Imogen's face dropped, "Okay, you caught me," she said.

"What exactly did I catch?"

"You saw my bandages," She said quietly.

"Yeah, I did. Imogen, are you okay?" He asked compassionately.

"Oh yes. Just dealing with my emotions." She sounds far too calm for the situation, which seemed strange to Eli.

"That isn't the way to deal with your emotions, Imogen," Eli said, getting more concerned with everything Imogen says.

"It works fine for me, Eli Goldsworthy. Either way it's not my problem.

Eli was becoming more and more confused at everything she was saying. He didn't understand how she could be so calm about all of this. It wasn't really a situation that people are calm in. She didn't even show emotion. Eli knew that people dealt with things differently, but he wondered what could be so wrong in her life that she would hurt herself. She didn't seem the least bit upset about her brother or her mom. When Julia died Eli was a mess, and was trying to understand how Imogen could be so calm about everything. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem so calm right now, Imo."

"Yes, I'm sure. I just wish you would stop asking," She said. She was starting to sound more upset.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you would do that?"

"My life is a mess, Eli. Kind of like yours. I'm just coping." She stated.

"Our lives are messy in different ways, and I never dealt with my feelings like this. I'm not going to make you get help, but I really think you should see someone." Eli said, trying to remain calm.

"Oh Eli, I'll be fine, I assure you," She checked her watch, "Well look at that! It's getting late, would you mind walking me home?" And just like that Imogen was cheery as usual.

Eli nodded, "Yeah I'd love to," he trailed off. This whole situation was alarming and confusing to him. He wanted to be there for her, but at the same time, he wasn't sure what that had in store. He didn't like the idea of Imogen hurting herself, but she didn't seem upset about it in the slightest. It didn't make sense for Eli, and he was trying his best to figure it out.

Eli walked Imogen home as promised and at the doorstop Imogen smiled and kissed him quickly, "Thank you for the date. Call me okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I had fun. You can always talk to me, Imo, you know that, right?" Eli said, trying to extend some kind of help to her.

Imogen nodded and waltzed into her house. She looked out the window to check that Eli had walked away and then called, "Mom, Dad! I'm home!" She walked up stairs to her bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed and pulled off her sweatband and bandages, revealing clean wrists.

Her mom walked in the bedroom and said, "Hey, Honey, how did you date go?"

Imogen smirked, "Really, really well."


End file.
